1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device such as a liquid crystal television and an image source unit that is used in the display device. More particularly, the invention relates to a display device and an image source unit that can efficiently emit light from an image source.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device such as a liquid crystal television comprises an image source such as a liquid crystal panel that outputs an image to be displayed and an optical sheet that improves a quality of image light emitted from the image source and transmits the image light to an observer side. In order to provide a higher quality image to an observer, the optical sheet is generally configured by stacking layers having various functions.
An example of the conventional optical sheet is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2003-66206. According to this example, the optical sheet (two-dimensional viewing angle increasing member) comprises layers that have light-transmitting portions (unit lens portions) arranged along a sheet surface to transmit light and having a trapezoidal cross section, and light absorbing portions (portions between lenses) provided between the light-transmitting portions to absorb light and having a triangular cross section. By these layers, the image light can be reflected and provided to the observer and external light or stray light can be absorbed.
However, in the example that is disclosed in JP-A No. 2003-66206, an incident angle of light that is incident on the light absorbing portions is not controlled and the amount of image light that is absorbed by the light absorbing portions is not small.